Elsa and the Elgen
by AtomicPirate
Summary: A Story in which 14 year old Elsa is "invited" to the Elgen Academy due to her "abilities." (I haven't actually finished the third Vey book yet, so if I get some facts wrong plz don't eat me.)
1. Chapter 1

The silver letter was crisp in her hand as the 14 year old princess Elsa stared at the return adress. It contained to words: _Elgen Inc. _Elsa was confused, what on earth was the Elgen? Deciding to find out, Elsa ripped open the letter. She was just unfolding the paper inside when her mother burst in. Her eyes widened, but in fear or anticipation, Elsa couldn't be sure.

"You got the letter?" Her mother asked, and sat down on the blue-white bed next to Elsa.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "But I haven't read it yet."

"Open it then," Her mother urged. Elsa resumed unfolding and read the letter.

_Princess Elsa Mauricedottir, _

_Congradulations! You have been chosen to attend the Elgen Academy due to your special abilities._

Elsa stopped reading. "How do they know my name? And how do they know about my powers? You've never been in contact with them, have you?" Her mother hesitated.

"Well..."

"Oh. I see then," Elsa said defiantly. She continued reading.

_Elgen Academy accepts only the most unique students of the world, children with elemental powers are our crown jewl. We train our students to not only control, but enhance and strengthen their powers. When you leave Elgen Academey, you will be a different and confident person._

_Since children with special abilities are extremely rare, we do not charge anything for you to attend. _

_A ship will arrive in Arendelle on the 21st of May to escort you to Elgen Academy. There is no need to pack anything, as we provide our students the best of the best._

_See you soon!_

_~Dr. Hatch_

Elsa stared at her mother in absolute bewilderment. "You're sending me away?"

"We... we thought it was for the best."

"But-" Elsa broke out into tears. She cried for a while and her helpless mother soon left the room. After the hem of her dress whipped out of sight, Elsa stared at her tear-stained reflection in the mirror.

"Why?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm summer day in Arrendale. The only clouds were the wispy ones in the far distance, doing nothing except adding to the beauty of the kingdom. If by any chance you were feeling hot, a slight breeze wafted across the sea-side civilization.

But if Princess Elsa had her way, the scene would be very different.

The sky would be covered in dark, swirling clouds. The tide would be high, and the seas lethal to anyone foolish enough to sail that day. The wind would be howling and whipping at Elsa's skirt. If Elsa had her way, the man Elsa hated above all would be dead.

Dr. Hatch would be _dead._

His very name made Elsa's lip curl in a sneer of absolute loathing. How _dare _he, how _dare _he strip her of the only people in the world she loved, the only people who understood her, who cared for her, who loved her like she loved them.

Suddenly, Elsa's thoughts flittered to Anna, her younger sister.

_Maybe it would all work out, _A small voice told her. _Maybe going away is the best thing to do; to keep Anna safe._

_Maybe, _Elsa relented. The small voice did have a point. And besides, didn't the letter hint that there would be _others _like her?

Elsa's heart lifted quite suddenly. Barrel fulls of optimism over came her as Elsa tore herself away from her bedroom window and dashed out the door. She ran through the portrait room where 11 year old Anna was chatting animatedly with the _Mona Lisa. _

"...and I don't how you stand it, Mona, smiling all the time. I once tried smiling hard as I could for at least half an hour and I couldn't, wait... _Elsa?"_

It certainly looked very odd to see her solitary sister dashing through the house with a delighted grin on her face.

"Can't talk now, Anna!" Elsa replied and zoomed through the other door. The 14 year old went down a flight of stairs 5 at a time, ran across a few hallways, darted past the Great Hall, flew open the castle doors, and stopped short at the gates. Panting hard, Elsa looked for a way out. There wasn't. Elsa heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Elsa, dear," said her mother with an amused expression on her face. "I know you're excited, but Dr. Hatch isn't due for at least four hours."

"Oh," Elsa replied, only slightly disappointed. She could wait. Anyone could wait a mere four hours for the best thing in their lives.

And this would definitely be the best thing in Elsa's life.


End file.
